jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prudii Sikirta
=Background= Name: Prudii Or'dinii Homeworld: Kamino Born: 32 BBY Age: 144 Species: Human (clone) Mandalorian Gender: Male Height: 1.83 meters Hair color: Black Eye color: Green Affliiation Mandalorian Empire (Mand'alor) Clan Or'dinii (Clan Leader) Corellian Jedi Order (Jedi Master) Weapons (2) Verpine Sniper Rifles (Cutdown, C-HEAP Rounds) (2) Mandalorian Heavy Blasters (1) Beskar'kad Vibrosword (1) Beskar'kad Dagger (1) Garrotte (1) Lightsaber (Green Blade, Personal Crystal, Jenruax Crystal) Armour Modified Katarn Mark IV Armor Bes'kar Armor plating Neck Gorget Jump Jet Boots Repulsorlift Pack Vbrosword Bracers (Left and Right) Vibroblade Gauntlet (Right) Cortosis Mesh Chain Mail Lightsaber Forms Form I: Shii-Cho - Mastered Form II: Makashi - Veteran Form III: Soresu - Mastered Form IV: Ataru - Adept Form V: Shien - Adept Form V: Djem So - Adept Form VI: Niman - Adept Form VI: Jar’Kai - Mastered Form VII: Juyo - Adept Form VII: Vaapad - Mastered Dun Möch - Veteran Hand-to-hand Combat Brawling - Mastered Mandalorian Boxing - Mastered Teräs Käsi - Mastered Force Powers Core Force Powers Force Concealment - Mastered Force Jump - Mastered Force Push - Mastered Porce Pull - Mastered Force Whirlwind - Adept Force Wave - Veteran Force Sense - Adept Farseeing - Adept Force Empathy - Adept Force Seeing - Adept Force Speed - Mastered Telepathy - Veteran Speech Comprehension - Mastered Universal Force Powers Art of the Small - Adept Battle Meditation - Mastered Breath Control - Veteran Dopplegänger - Adept Force Bellow - Adept Force Body - Adept Force Comprehension - Mastered Force Confusion - Veteran Force Consealment - Mastered Force Deflection - Mastered Force Flash - Mastered Force Illusion - Mastered Force Meld - Mastered Revitalize - Adept Force Suppression - Adept Force Breach - Adept Force Throw - Mastered Force Vision - Adept Force Whirlwind - Mastered Force Repulse - Adept Force Weapon - Adept Force Whisper - Adept Precognition -Veteran Battle Precognition - Veteran Psychometry - Adept Sever Force - Never Attempted Spirit Transference - Never Attempted Tapas -Adept Dark Force Powers *Deadly Sight - Adept *Drain Knowledge - Adept *Force Destruction - Adept *Force Drain - Adept *Force Fear - Adept *Force Horror - Adept *Force Insanity - Adept *Force Flight - Veteran *Force Healing - Veteran *Force Shock - Mastered *Force Lightning - Mastered *Chain Lightning - Adept *Force Storm - Mastered *Force Resuscitation - Adept *Force Scream - Adept *Force Slow - Adept *Force Affliction - Adept *Force Plague - Adept *Force Storm (wormhole) - Never Attempted *Force Wound - Veteran *Force Grip - Mastered *Force Choke - Mastered *Force Crush - Mastered *Kinetite - Adept *Mechu-Deru - Never Attempted *Midichlorian Manipulation - Adept *Mind Control - Mastered *Sith Alchemy - Veteran *Spear of Midnight Black - Never Attempted *Thought Bomb - Never Attempted *Torture by Chagrin - Adept Shadow Powers *Shadow Portal - Never Attempted *Shadow Step - Never Attempted Light Force Powers *Alter Environment - Adept *Animal Friendship - Mastered *Combustion - Adept *Droid Disable - Adept *Electric Judgement - Adept *Force Blinding - Veteran *Force Enlightenment - Mastered *Force Healing - Veteran *Force Light - Adept *Force Orb - Adept *Force Projection - Adept *Force Protection - Adept *Force Defend - Veteran *Force Absorb - Mastered *Protection Bubble - Mastered *Force Stun - Adept *Force Stasis - Adept *Force Stasis Field - Adept *Force Valor - Mastered *Hibernation Trance - Mastered *Mind Trick - Mastered *Force Persuasion - Mastered *Malacia - Adept *Morichro - Adept *Plant Surge - Adept *Ray - Adept Other Force Powers *Alter Damage - Mastered *Dun Möch - Adept *Saber Barrier - Adept *Saber Throw - Never Addempted *Telekinetic lightsaber combat - Never Attempted Personality "Prudii" means "shadow" in Mando'a. He was completely fluent in Mando'a because Kal Skirata taught this language to all his Null ARCs, together with the Mandalorian culture. Atin described Prudii as a "glib cynic" (as well as adoring son when facing Kal Skirata). Prudii hated being called "Sir" or "Lieutenant" by other clones because he was of the strong opinion that all clones were brothers—even the Alpha ARCs, who always appeared to have some personal differences with the Null ARCs. Atin had the impression that Prudii looked slightly older than his brothers Ordo and Mereel. =Biography= Null-5, also known as N-5 and better known as Prudii, was one of six Null-class ARC troopers created for use in the Grand Army of the Republic as a lieutenant. Due to the genetic tampering, Prudii and his five brothers had slightly improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and an enhanced intelligence that was at least a 35% higher intelligence score over the ordinary clones. When he and the other Nulls were two years old, Kal Skirata saved them from termination by the Kaminoan clone scientists. Since then, they were only loyal to Kal Skirata. Military Career After the Battle of Geonosis, Prudii and his brothers were scheduled for chill-down because they were uncommandable except by Kal Skirata. Kal Skirata saved them from chill-down and eventually the Null Squad became Clone Intelligence Units (MILINT), working for the Special Operations Brigade under the command of Jedi General Arligan Zey as well as Kal Skirata's "private army", searching for the Kaminoan clone technician Ko Sai in order to force her to stop the age acceleration process. Prudii specialized in sabotage of droid factories. After installment as military intelligence unit, he spent the first year after Geonosis sabotaging major droid factories throughout the Galaxy, visiting 49 different planets and possibly interrogating and assassinating an important Separatist metallurgist who gave him vital clues on the metallurgic structure of droids. Instead of blowing the factories up, he developed a technique that couldn't be detected by Separatist quality control. Mereel used to call this technique "Prudii's patented droid remover". He wore specialized ARC trooper armor with stealth coating that couldn't be detected by droids and thus enabling him to enter droid factories unnoticed. He then sliced the main computers and slightly changed the recipe for creating droids by adding 5% extra carvanium. On the battlefield, these droids crumbled when hit with any weapon. His sabotage acts were so successful that the kill ratio for clone troopers in the field was raised from 1:20 droids to 1:50 droids during the first year of the Clone Wars. 460 days after Geonosis, he trained clone commando RC-3222 on Olanet in his sabotage technique. Together they entered the droid factory on Olanet, which was regarded as a high value target by military intel, and sliced the main computer. Atin then returned to his squad at Coruscant HQ and introduced Omega Squad to the new technique while Prudii continued his work. In addition, he then joined his brothers in the search for Ko Sai. Henceforth Prudii returned to Kamino many years later. A dictator by the name of Max Sommers had enslaved the planet, using clones for his own nefarious deeds. Prudii, while no big fan of the awiha bait decided that he couldn't let them suffer, unless he or his brothers were the ones doing it. He returned and proceeded to kill the dictator, using a combination of his skills, his custom Verpine, and a few thermal detonators. He escaped the planet in his own custom Besu'liik fighter, the one that had served him for years. After Kamino, Prudii decided to return to Mandalore. There he sought out Kal'buir's home in Kyrimorut. Once there he took the home and began improvements. His first project was a hidden and concealed hangar bay. Many weeks of manual labor transformed the hillside and eventually it could store up to six Besu'liiks. Once that was finished be used his own transmission gear to get in contact with his brothers. His brothers spread throughout the galaxy never received his calls. To this date Prudii does not know the circumstances of their lives. Brothers Prudii left Mandalore to head to Wayland. Using batches of his own DNA he paid the cloners there to create clones. During the process he injected the data gathered by his father and his brothers into the tanks, giving the clones a longer lifespan. The end result were his new brothers: Ordo Sikirta, Mereel Sikirta, Jaing Sikirta, A'den Sikirta, and Korm'k Sikirta. Prudii changed his name as well to the more basic spelling. His old family was dead, and his new life beginning. From there he proceeded to Mandalore, with his brothers. There they headed to the MandalMotors plant where they ordered a custom Crusader class Corvette. The first major plan of the brothers was their fleet. Prudii, as the de-facto leader, sent his brothers to recover their own ships, a task that would take them quite some time to achieve. They divided up their money, most from their inheritance. Prudii proceded back to his home where he began calling out to the remaining members of the Grand Army. Those left alive assembled on Mandalore. Some heeded his call and chose to follow him, pledging their new allegiance to the Mandalorian Empire. Some chose not too, and left their own ways. Prudii left for Concord Dawn were he met Cassus Fett, the savior of the Empire. Concord Dawn Prudii landed at the home of Cassus Fett. He had heard that Cassus was a great leader, and one that could potentially restore their Empire to its former glory. However, Cassus was a drunk. With encouragement from Prudii, mainly in the form of hits to the head, Cassus was persuaded to return to Mandalore. Returning to Mandalore himself Prudii participated in the Mandalorian Assembly, where he nominated Cassus Fett for the position of Mand'alor. Cassus eventually became Mand'alor, with Talon Darknight the Solcy'verd. Kiniat Trey became the Alor'mesene, or the Fleet Admiral. Cassus, in return for his nomination, appointed Prudii the title of Alor'akaanade, or the General of the Armies. Prudii thanked him, and immediately began taking control of the Army. He struck up friendships with Talon, head of the Darknights Mercenary Unit, and Kiniat, head of Incom Corperation. With the trio of brothers support he began forging a brand new Army. Mandalorian Army With a base of many soldiers, Prudii began shaping them. With the forces of the Empire at his disposal he began building large bases on Mandalore, Basilisk, and Ordo. He had supplies delivered from every corner of the empire. He personally handpicked Mando'ade officers to train the army. Soliciting help from the Jensaari, as well as the M.E.S.F, led by Al'verde Herder, they shaped the Army into it's modern incarnation. His second objective was to deploy a Militia to every planet in the empire. Along with help from the Mandalorian Fleet, he transported supplies and Miltias to every planet. There his handpicked officers began training seminars to take the planets local population and turn them into warriors. Prudii's handpicked Blood Guard received their assignments, as many of them were assigned as bodyguards for the Empire's most trusted officers. Pruddi took this time to also teach his own clone brothers and train them to his standards. He also took time to upgrade his armor, adding additional weapons and a bes'kar layer. First Battles The Mandalorian Empire took quite an aggressive stance in the following days. Prudii's Army was deployed across the galaxy, and his training proved valuable. Even on worlds lost in the wars Prudii's Special Forces Divisions continued to fight back in guerrilla movements. Prudii was involved in several engagements. He actually visited Corellia in an unrelated incident where the Sith were busy invading. There he personally killed a dozen Sith troops on the ground, and prevented the destruction of the Jedi Academy there. He earned the thanks of the Corellian Jedi there, a bond which would serve him in the future. Kamino The Mandalorian Empire decided to tackle Kamino again, urged by Prudii. Gathering up elements of the Fleet alongside the Solcy'verd at the time Kylarn Fett, the Mandalorian Fleet jumped into the Kamino System. Prudii's clone brothers were with him there. Immediately the Mandalorians came under attack by droid defenses. The Fleet completely crushed them with very few casualties. The Kaminoans had raised their shields which presented a major problem to the Empire. Not wanting to be caught besieging a world by the Imperial Empire, Prudii set forth a daring plan. Led by Prudii himself, the Special Forces Divisions of the Army boarded transports and landing craft. Escorted by fighters they dove towards the planetary shields. Prior to the jump they had disconnected their navicomputers safety features and removed Kamino from their database. Guiding onto Prudii's craft and using coordinates provided from Prudii's life there, they jumped into hyperspace.....emerging in Kaminos atmosphere. Several craft and fighters were lost, including the 54th Armored Infantry Battalion. The remaining craft immediately embarked for the planetary shield generators and Tipoca City. Commandos stormed throughout the city, eventually earning Prudii's men the nickname of "Mando Commando's". They quickly eliminated the defense force and lowered the shields. Heavier units of the Assault Force began landing including All Terrain Assault Basilisks. Newly created from MandalMotors and the Incom Corporation joint projects, these units were equipped for underwater opperation. They along with a team on Underwater Commandos began destroying the Imperials Underwater facilities. The units trained by Prudii did very well, aided by his intelligance reports. While the majority of the Mando'ade held their positions in orbit, Solcy'verd Kylarn Fett (who at this point had replaced Talon) made his way down to the planet. Prudii himself was busy interrogating some of the Kaminoan Scientists, mainly on how coperative they would be. Kylarn however made his way to one of the Cloning Facilites, proceeded to muscle Prudii's troops out of they way, killed the entire scientist population there, and then proceed to blow up the platform. Prudii was outraged. While every Kaminoan deserved to die, the manner in which Kylarn had done it shocked him. He immedietly called out to Kylarn beratting him for his actions. Despite Kylarn Pulling Rank, Prudii continued to comment about his actions, even going as far to inform Cassus. The Leaving Word of the Kamino attack spread thruout the galaxy. The Mandalorians immediately began upgrading the world, adding defenses, starting up new cloning batches, and building additional platforms. The top Mando'ade scientists were brought to the planet. Unfortunately the Imperial Empire noticed the attack. Claiming the world as theirs they forced Cassus to agree to return the world to them. Even though Mando'ade fleets orbited the world, and Mand'ade troops claimed the ground (what little of it their was) The Mandalorians were forced to withdraw. Prudii demanded Cassus ignore their threats. The Empire was much stronger than them and could easily repel any attack they made. Cassus however refused to listen to his General. Over the course of the argument Cassus declared the ultimatum: stay and agree, or leave the Empire. Prudii, took the harder road and left the Emipre. Grabbing his personal squad of bodyguards, as well as his brothers, and a small fleet of personal ships, he made his way back to Mandalore. Other Mando'ade took over the army. Prudii gathered his small armada and left Mandalore to wander the Galaxy. The New Infinite Empire Prudii and his small army, the begining of Null Army, traveled the Galaxy for many years. Among theirs stops they made were Corellia, Vulpter, Prakith, Bothawui, Csilla, Mrykr, Basilisk, and Ordo. On each of these planets they rested, recouped, and built small bases with approval. They stayed at each base for several months before moving on. With their large credit base they took time and built themselves up a fleet. Gathering additional men and materials proved easy, as many flocked to their banner. One day Prudii received a message from a fellow Mandalorian, Lord Plu'tonium of Lehon. Having recently won the world, he sought to join the Empire as a new planet. However, in the mean time his New Infinate Empire continued to grow. He retook many of the planets the Mandalorian Empire had lost in the passing years: Dxun, Ondereon, Prakith, Empress Teta, Varonat. Prudii met with Plu, and they had many long conversations. By the time the conversations were over, Prudii had sworn allegiance to the NIE, and was appointed the Grand Commander of her Armies. Prudii with his new Fleet and Army began to build up Lehon. With his new base of power he ordered many items from arms, to ysalmari, to vonskyrs. At this time he purchased his two bodyguard Vonskyr's: 'Tracinya" and "Gra'tua" As his fleet and Army grew, so did the NIE. Wars were fought, blood was spilled, and men died. At the same time the Empire continued to exist. Cassus went on a leave of absence and was replaced by Kylarn. Kylarn left, and left Cassus in charge again. The Return As the years progressed the NIE grew. However the Mandalorian Empire continued to decline. Cassus Fett once again left the empire. The next Mand'alor was Zenchou Piteos. Piteos was a Sith and an advocate of nearly breaking the Empire apart. His plans were dangerous and put the Empire at risk. Prudii unfortunately could not sit by and let this happen. As all Mandalorians were called back to the Assembly to listen to his coronation speech, Prudii brought his Fleet Elements of the NIE. As his speech continued Prudii challenged Piteos to a duel. The duel was to take place outside the Sith Academy on Mandalore. Piteos, who had betrayed his word about the duel, had his own troops standing by. Prudii in return bombarded the position from orbit, utterly obliterating it from the face of Mandalore. With this act the helm was once again open. Prudii was technically Mand'alor, but he choose not to accept the job and put the vote to the people. During this time the traitor Aalia Ra attempted to claim it as her own, claiming she had defeated Piteos and the helm was hers. The vote was a close one but in the end Canderous Ordo was elected Mand'alor by the people. Prudii for his dedication was once again appointed General of the Armies. Other Events He had a son and became an uncle. =Null Army= Main Article: Null Army Brief description should go here. Category:Characters